1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music game console, a music game system and an entertainment music system with which musical tones are produced by hitting back on a screen an object appearing at intervals in rhythm of music with another object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ball paddle game machine of the present applicant is described in JP-A-2001-104635. This will be briefly explained.
FIG. 36 is a view showing the overall configuration of the ball paddle game machine described in JP-A-2001-104635. As shown in FIG. 36, this ball paddle game machine includes a game console 501, which can be connected to a television monitor 500. This game console 501 is provided with four paddle keys 502 to 505.
FIG. 37 is a view showing an example of the game screen of the ball paddle game machine of FIG. 36. Four paddle images 602 to 605 are displayed in the game screen of the television monitor 500 corresponding to the four paddle keys 502 to 505. Also, balls 510 are displayed to move along four ball motion lanes “A” to “D” corresponding to the four paddle images 602 to 605. If the operation timing of the paddle keys 502 to 505 coincides with the motion timing of the balls 510, the player succeeds, otherwise fails.
If the balls 510 are displayed to fall in synchronization with music, the player can enjoy the game together with music. Accordingly, this ball paddle game machine can be said also as a music game machine.
However, generally speaking, users tend to have a desire for a more enjoyable game machine than existing products.